Anslech ou Anslec de Bricquebec
. . . . . Anslech ou Anslec de Bricquebec . . . . . thumb|250px|Bricquebec vers l'An Mille.thumb|250px|Vikings dans les eaux russes.thumb|250px|Le peuplement par les Vikings de la Normandie.thumb|250px|Chevalier normand. Anslech ou Anslec de Bricquebec'L'anthroponyme Anslech ou Anslec est issu du norrois ''Asleikr, connu aussi sous la forme islandaise Asleikur., le Lancelot des Chroniques''Les origines symboliques du blason'', Tradition et Culture, Robert Viel, Félix Cadet de Gassicourt, Berg International, 1972, p.21., le Ancel du ''Le Roman de Rou et des ducs de Normandie'Le Roman de Rou et des ducs de Normandie'', Robert Wace, 1827. p.147., Ansleck, ce qui donne avec des formes latinisées Ansleccus, Anslecus, Ansleicus... est né vers 910 en Normandie (certainement à Rouen)[http://www.patrimoine-normand.com/index-fiche-29730.html Bricquebec, une cité médiévale]. Anslech assiste au couronnement de Richard II en 996''Historical Memoirs of the House of Russell: From the Times of the Norman Conquest'', Volume 1, Jeremiah Holmes Wiffen, Longman, Rees, Orme, Brown, Green, and Longman, 1833, p.11.. Son nom est encore bien scandinave, il signifie le jeu des Ases. Les Ases étant les principales divinités des anciens Scandinaves[http://www.patrimoine-normand.com/index-fiche-29730.html Bricquebec, une cité médiévale]. Anslech, petit-neveu de Rollon''Le Moyen âge dans le Cotentin: histoire & vestiges'', Maurice Lecoeur, Illustré par Patrick Courault, Isoète, 2007. p.36., est selon Dudon de Saint-Quentin un des trois secretarius ducis du jarl des Normands, de 927 à 942, Guillaume Longue Épée (900-942)De moribus et actis primorum Normanniae ducum, Dudo (Dean of St. Quentin), Jules Auguste Lair, 1865. p.220.. Une source plus tardive, le Roman de Rou, explique qu'Anslech soutient Guillaume lorsque Rioulf mène une importante rébellion contre lui. Il est le premier baron de Bricquebec, où il remplace Rioulf vaincu. Le domaine de Bricquebec englobe alors une partie de l'île de Guernesey. Il vit dans une motte castrale qui est à l'origine du château de Bricquebec. Anslec jouit en son temps d'une grande renommée tant pour courage de guerrier que ses qualités éclairées d'administrateur. La légende, qui n'est jamais avare, lui attribue également une force prodigieuse en rapport avec ses qualités physiques hors du commun. Il était d'une taille si élevée que les hommes de son temps ne lui venaient qu'à la ceinture, et l'on montrait autrefois dans le château, un casque et une cuirasse qui lui auraient appartenu, et, qui étaient de dimensions telles que, suivant la chronique, "c'était merveille de les voir"''P. Lebreton, ''Bricquebec et ses environs, Hippolyte Cazenave, Bricquebec, 1902, pp.42-45. . Anslech est l'un des gouverneurs de Richard Ier et avec les deux autres Bernard le Danois, le comte Raoul. Guillaume de Jumièges nous dit qu'après l'assassinat de Guillaume Longue Épée, Anslech forme avec Raoul dit Taisson l'Ancien et Bernard le Danois les gardiens de tout le duché de Normandie. Ils sauvent l'indépendance de la Normandie menacée par Louis d'Outremer et Hugues le Grand, pendant la minorité de Richard Ier. Anslech est la tige des familles Bertrand de BriquebecSEIGNEURS de BRICQUEBEC (BERTRAN) et de Monfort-sur-Risle, selon la Foundation for Medieval Genealogy, Guillaume de Jumièges, Europäische Stammtafeln, le Domesday Book et de nombreux historiens normands ou anglo-saxons. SA FAMILLE . Ses ancêtres . thumb|Ragnvald Eysteinsson, Mørejarl. Anslek est le descendant de : Sveidi, sækonungar (= roi des mers)The Dukes of Normandy and Their Origin, Onslow, Richard William Alan Onslow, (London: Hutchinson & Co., 1945), FHL book 944.2 H2o., p. 18.. * Halfdan Sveidasson''History of Orkney'', Thomson, William P. L., (Edinburgh: Mercat Press, c1987), FHL book 941.12 H2t., p. 14.. ** Ivar Halfdansson, Jarl d'Uppland, vers 780. *** Eystein Glumra (805-872) **** Ragnvald Eysteinsson (ca 825-894), Jarl de Möre ***** Hrolf, Rollon, comte de Normandie ***** Hrollaug, Drogo Thurstan (après 846-après 912) ***** x Emina ****** Hrolf Thurstan (890-970) ****** x Gerlotte de BloisA biographical dictionary of British architects, 1600-1840, Paul Mellon Centre for Studies in Britis, Howard Colvin, Yale University Press, 2008, p.82..   ****** Ansfridus Danus, Ansfroi le DanoisDavid C. Douglas, William the Conqueror, University of California Press, 1992, p. 93, p. 140-141.. ******* Thurstan Goz (999-1058) ******** Richard Goz (1023-vers 1082) ********* Hugues d'Avranches (1047–1101) ****** Guillaume Crespin du Bec ****** Anslech ou Anslec de Bricquebec (ca 915-après 996) thumb|180px|Traité de Saint-Clair (911) et baptême de Rollon (912).thumb|180px|Vikings et la tour de Rouen construite par Richard.thumb|180px|Haithabu, ville viking. La Saga Orkneyinga cite Hallad, Hrollaug et le plus jeune Einar, comme fils naturels du Jarl Ragnvald Eysteinsson (ca 830-894). La Saga Orkneyinga nous dit que Ragnvald conseille à son fils Hrollaug d'aller en Islande, où vous aurez avoir beaucoup de descendants''Jean Renaud, ''La Saga des Orcadiens, Aubier, Paris, 1990, chapitre VI p.53.. Hrollaug, Drogo Thurstan (après 846-après 912), grand-père d'Anslech, est le demi-frère de Rollon, duc de NormandiePaul Leportier, Familles médiévales normandes, Page de Garde, 2005, p.140.. Il se voit attribuer par son demi-frère le nord du Cotentin, dont Bricquebec, en 912''Historical Memoirs of the House of Russell: From the Times of the Norman Conquest'', Volume 1, Jeremiah Holmes Wiffen, Longman, Rees, Orme, Brown, Green, and Longman, 1833, p.11.. Il prend le nom ou le prénom de Turstan, du fait de son ascendant (légendaire) Thor, fils d'Odin''Historical Memoirs of the House of Russell: From the Times of the Norman Conquest'', Volume 1, Jeremiah Holmes Wiffen, Longman, Rees, Orme, Brown, Green, and Longman, 1833, p.11.. Ses descendants présumés en Islande sont nommés dans la Saga de Thorstein Side-Hallum, mais le seul fils qu'on lui connaît vraiment est Hrolf ThurstanThe British Chronicles, David Hughes, Heritage Books, 2007, p.530. . Par sa femme, Ermina, Drogo Thurstan laisse un fils nommé Hrolf, ou Robert, qui, avec une grande probabilité, peut être identifié comme le baron puissant, vir nobilis et prsepotens Torstingus que, dans 960, a donné certaines terres à l'abbaye de Saint-Wandrille, ou Fontanelle, que le duc Richard Ier sanctionne et confirme. Par contre le Robert Turstain qui fait un voyage, vers 940, à la Terre Sainte, avec plusieurs de ses proches et repoussent, avec ses vassaux militaires, une troupe considérable des infidèles, n'est pas forcément le père d'Anslech. En effet les pèlerinages à Jérusalem ont rarement entrepris par la noblesse de l'Europe occidentale jusqu'à la fin du X siècle. Il doit y avoir un lien, mais avec un autre membre de la famille''Historical Memoirs of the First Race of Ancestry: Whence the House of Russell Had Its Origin: from the Subjugation of Norway to the Norman Conquest'', Jeremiah Holmes Wiffen, Longman, 1833.. Cousin germain du second comte Guillaume Longue Épée (900-942), il est en permanence à ses côtés. Hrolf Thurstan ((890-970) épouse Gerlotte de Blois, fille de Gerlon, comte de Blois, ancien capitaine viking et peut-être proche parent de Rollon. Connu aussi sous le nom de Robert Turstain il est le père de trois fils : * Anslech, baron de Bricquebec; * Onfroi, surnommé le Danois, en souvenir de son origine nordique, le père de Thurstan Goz, et ancêtre de Hugues d'Avranches (1047–1101), comte de Chester; * William, ancêtre des seigneurs de Bec Crespin; Thurstan le Danois, Turstanus genere Danorum, est cité dans le Monasticon Anglicanum, sous l'an 970. Les signatures de ses trois fils figurent sur une charte de l'an 990 à l'abbaye du Mont Saint-Michel. thumb|center|590px|La flotte d’Ásgeir remontant la Seine à la rame en 851, avant le raid sur Beauvais. Sa descendance . thumb|180px|Blasons de la famille d'Anslech de Bricquebec.thumb|Robert le Danois.thumb|180px|Descendant d'Anslech. C'est sous le long principat de Richard Ier qu'est constitué le fief de Bricquebec en faveur de AnslechCahiers Léopold Delisle, Volumes 1 à 3, Répertoire périodique de documentation normande, Société parisienne d'histoire et d'archéologie normandes, Jouve., 1947. p.38.. Anslech de Bricquebec, ou de Bastembourg, est la tige des familles Bertrand de Briquebec, et de Monfort-sur-Bille. Anslech de Bricquebec(910-après 996), Baron de Bricquebec x avant 942 Gillette de Beaumont * Thurstan de Bastembourg (947-après 1027), Baron de Bricquebec''La Normandie médiévale: 10 itinéraires'', Volume 1 de France médiévale, Georges Bernage, Heimdal, 1980, p.23. * x Aubérée (de la Forêt de Brotonne) ** Gisla de Bastembourg (985-ap.1050) ** x Giroie (985-ap.1050), seigneur d'Échauffour et de Montreuil-l'Argillé ** Guillaume Bertram, Baron de Bricquebec ** Hugues le Barbu (980-1040), fondateur de la Maison de Montfort-sur-Risle. * Eremburge (945-992), Dame de Bricquebec, x Torf (930-1002). C'est peut-être le même personnage que Turstin le Riche. ** Turold, seigneur de Pont-Audemer, ancêtre des http://fr.wikipedia.org/wiki/Famille_de_Beaumont_(Normandie)Beaumont x Wewe, sœur de la duchesse Gonnor *** Onfroi de Vieilles (995-1044) **** Roger de Beaumont (le Barbu) ** Turquetil d'Harcourt *** Robert Ier d'Harcourt (1030-av.1118) ** Herleva de Pont-AudemerPierre Bauduin (préf. Régine Le Jan), La première Normandie (Xe-XIe siècle) : Sur les frontières de la haute Normandie: identité et construction d'une principauté, Caen, Presses universitaires de Caen, coll. « Bibliothèque du pôle universitaire normand »,‎ 2006. x Robert le Danois (970-1037), archevêque, fils du comte Richard Ier de Normandie et de Gonnor *** Richard d'Évreux Une charte de l'abbaye de Fécamp, datant de 996, fait mention d'un Torfingus, homme puissant et lieutenant du duc Richard Ier (duc de Normandie de 942 à 996). Il épouse Ertemberge, fille d'Anslech, tige des familles de Bertrand de Bricquebec''Si Pont-Audemer m'était conté ...: histoire de Pont-Audemer et de sa région, des origines à 1800 : textes'', Roger Dubos, Ch. Corlet 1977, p.20. . Thurstan de Bastembourg apparaît dans une charte ducale de 1027 comme possédé de terres à Pont-Authou, et qui, peut-être, également souscrit deux chartes pour Saint-Wandrille''William the Conqueror'', Yale English Monarchs, David Charles Douglas, Yale University Press, 1999. . Hugues Ier de Montfort (980-1040), son fils, seigneur de Pont-Authou et Montfort-sur-Risle, troisième Seigneur de Bricquebec est cité en 1003, sous le règne du Duc Richard II. A Saint-Vaast-la-Hougue, il repousse un débarquement anglo-saxon du roi Ethelred le Malavisé. L'invasion anglo-saxonne échoue. Les envahisseurs sont exterminés à la bataille du Val de Saire (1001). Il meurt vers 1040 en défendant le jeune duc Guillaume Le Bâtard, encore mineur. BIOGRAPHIE . Seigneur de Bricquebec (avant 934) . thumb|260px|left|La région de Bricquebec.thumb|260px|left|Fort viking. Hrollaug, Drogo Thurstan (après 846-après 912), grand-père d'Anslech, malgré le traité de Saint-Clair-sur-Epte, en 911, qui prévoit la conversion des Vikings et leur concède juste l'actuelle Haute-Normandie[http://www.clio.fr/BIBLIOTHEQUE/les_vikings_en_france.asp Les Vikings en France] , reçoit en apanage le nord du Cotentin, dont Bricquebec, en 912''Historical Memoirs of the House of Russell: From the Times of the Norman Conquest'', Volume 1, Jeremiah Holmes Wiffen, Longman, Rees, Orme, Brown, Green, and Longman, 1833, p.11. . Hrolf Thurstan ((890-970), père d'Anslech, cousin germain du second comte Guillaume Longue Épée (900-942) est en permanence à ses côtés, à la cour et au combat. C'est donc à Anslech, né vers 910, de partir dans le Cotentin assurer vraiment l'autorité ducale. La population de Bricquebec et ses environs se sont des principalement des Norvégiens provenant d'Irlande ou des îles Shetland, Orcades, Man. Ils sont là depuis la fin du du IX siècle et en ce début du X siècle continue à émigrer. Le Cotentin et l'Avranchin sont cédés officiellement, en 933, par le roi de France Raoul aux Normands de la Seine[http://www.clio.fr/BIBLIOTHEQUE/les_vikings_en_france.asp Les Vikings en France] . Les nouveaux arrivants cherchent des terres à défricher et ils s'installent en des lieux dont les noms rappellent encore de nos jours leurs établissements. La colonisation agricole a ensuite commencé et les Vikings ont construit de nouvelles fermes et multiplié les défrichements[http://www.clio.fr/BIBLIOTHEQUE/les_vikings_en_france.asp Les Vikings en France] . Au X siècle les paysans veulent dépendre de puissants seigneurs qui les protègent. Il était d'une taille si élevée que les hommes de son temps ne lui venaient qu'à la ceinture, et l'on montrait autrefois dans le château, un casque et une cuirasse qui lui auraient appartenu, et, qui étaient de dimensions telles que, suivant la chronique, "c'était merveille de les voir".''P. Lebreton, ''Bricquebec et ses environs, Hippolyte Cazenave, Bricquebec, 1902, pp. 42-45. . A Brekkubek, Anslech coordonne les défrichages. Il s'établit sur le plateau dominant le ruisseau, là où se trouve un gué.  Le bout du plateau est arasé, le schiste sert à bâtir sa motte féodale, faite surtout de palissades de bois et d'une enceinte d'épineux. Anslech règne sur le domaine de Bricquebec, mais Rioulf, est Comte de Cotentin et Vicomte de Saint-Sauveur. Le nord du Cotentin, géographiquement isolé, est fortement colonisé par des Vikings hostiles à un pouvoir proche de la féodalité franque[http://www.clio.fr/BIBLIOTHEQUE/les_vikings_en_france.asp Les Vikings en France] . Ce n'est qu'en 942 qu'il devient baron d'un domaine formé de ses terres et des terres de Rioulf, qui englobe aussi une partie de l'île de Guernesey. thumb|center|600px|Construction d'un château fort par les Normands. La révolte de Rioulf (934) . thumb|260px|Guillaume Longue Épée. Autour de l'an 1000, Dudon de Saint-Quentin évoque Anslech comme étant un des trois secretarius ducis du jarl des Normands depuis 927, Guillaume Longue Épée (900-942)De moribus et actis primorum Normanniae ducum, Dudo (Dean of St. Quentin), Jules Auguste Lair, 1865. p.220. . C'est l'un de ses conseillers du comte, malgré son jeune âge''Les noms de personnes scandinaves en Normandie de 911 à 1066.'' Volume 11 de Acta Universitatis Upsaliensis: Nomina Germanica, Jean Adigard Des Gautries, C. Blom, 1954. . Il fait donc partie de l'entourage proche du fils de Rollon. Une source plus tardive, le Roman de Rou, explique qu'Anslech soutient Guillaume lorsque Rioulf, en 934, mène une importante rébellion contre lui. Hostiles à un pouvoir proche de la féodalité franque les Vikings du nord du Cotentin s'allient à ceux du Bessin. Rioulf (vieux norrois : Herjólfr), selon le chroniqueur du XIIe siècle, Orderic Vital est originaire d'Evreux. Mais d'autres sources le disent comte du Cotentin entre Vir et la merRichard sans Peur, duc de Normandie (932-996), Jacques Choffel, Fernand Lanore, 1999. . Bernard le Danois convainc le fils et successeur de Rollon, Guillaume Longue-Épée de sortir immédiatement de Rouen pour combattre la redoutable armée de Rioulf, venue assiéger la ville. Rioulf est vaincu sous les murs de la capitale normande''Richard sans Peur, duc de Normandie (932-996), Jacques Choffel, Fernand Lanore, 1999. . Guillaume devient maître incontesté de la Normandie, florissante et ouverte sur l'Europe du Nord[http://www.clio.fr/BIBLIOTHEQUE/les_vikings_en_france.asp ''Les Vikings en France] . Le comte Guillaume prépare sa succession (941) . thumb|260px|Richard de Normandie adulte (Fonds de l'Abbaye de Fécamp). Vers 941, Guillaume Longue Épée (900-942), le comte des Normands, pour assurer sa succession à son fils Richard, natum de concubina britanna et élevé jusque-là par Sprota, à l'abbaye de Fécamp, le fait conduire secrètement à Quévilly près de Rouen. Là, il le présente à trois de ses principaux officiers, Bernard, Bothon et Anslech, amis très sûrs qui promettent de faire reconnaître un jour l'enfant comme duc des Normands. C'est l'adoption des chrétiens, celle des païens est nécessaire. Accompagné de ces trois compagnons, Guillaume, pour l'obtenir, mène son fils à Bayeux où il réunit sept des chefs normands les plus marquants de la région, et leur fait jurer fidélité à Richard. Cette formalité a un double but assurer le pouvoir au fils de Sprota et garantir sa sécurité pendant son séjour à Bayeux''Origines de la Normandie et du duché d'Alençon : Histoire des quatre premiers ducs de Normandie et des Talvas, princes de Bellême, seigneurs d'Alençon, de Sées, de Domfront, du Passais et du Saosnois ; précédée d'une Etude sur le diocèse de Sées au IX siècle de l'an 850 à l'an 1085'', Du Motey, Henri Renault (1858-19..), A. Picard (Paris) 1920, p.53 et 54. . Les barons prêtent le serment au jeune Richard et se recommandent à lui : : Sacramenlo veroe fidei, manibus volontarie datis commendaverunt se illi''Mémoires de l'Académie nationale des sciences, arts et belles-lettres de Caen, F. Le Blanc-Hardel (Caen) 1915. p.418. . Pour remercier Anslech de sa fidélité Guillaume Longue Épée (900-942) crée et lui donne la baronnie de Bricquebec, en 942[http://www.patrimoine-normand.com/index-fiche-29730.html ''Bricquebec, une cité médiévale] , le domaine le plus considérable du Cotentin. Membre de la famille des comtes de Mormandie, opulent propriétaire et haut seigneur féodal dans un Cotentin hostile au pouvoir centralisé des comtes à Rouen, Anslech prend un grand ascendant à la cour ducale''Histoire du Cotentin et de ses îles'', Gustave Jules Dupont, 1870. . Assassinat du comte Guillaume (942) . [[Fichier:Aab.jpg|thumb|260px|Assassinat de Guillaume Longue Épée en 942 (Grandes Chroniques de France, v. 1460).]] Le succès de Guillaume Longue Épée (900-942) en Normandie se retourne contre lui. En 942, le comte Arnoul de Flandres l'attire dans un véritable guet-apens, le faisant assassiner par ses hommes à l'issue d'une entrevue sur une île de la Somme. Les seigneurs, qui ont accompagné à Picquigny le malheureux duc des Normands, portent à Rouen la nouvelle de son assassinat. Les Normands pleurent leur comte comme un saint ou un martyr et l'inhument, comme son père, en la cathédrale de Rouen. Ses fidèles amis, Bernard, Bothon et Anslech, qui lui ont solennellement juré de faire reconnaître son fils Richard pour son successeur, se hâtent de mettre en sûreté l'enfant, encore à Bayeux, à Rouen. Les Normands désignent aussitôt son fils Richard pour lui succéder, mais ce n'est encore qu'un enfant[http://www.clio.fr/BIBLIOTHEQUE/les_vikings_en_france.asp Les Vikings en France] . Bernard, Raoul et Anslech font jurer fidélité au prince de Normandie et informent le roi Louis IV de France des événements''Origines de la Normandie et du duché d'Alençon : Histoire des quatre premiers ducs de Normandie et des Talvas, princes de Bellême, seigneurs d'Alençon, de Sées, de Domfront, du Passais et du Saosnois ; précédée d'une Etude sur le diocèse de Sées au IX siècle de l'an 850 à l'an 1085'', Du Motey, Henri Renault (1858-19..), A. Picard (Paris) 1920, p.59. . Tuteur de Richard Ier . thumb|180px|Richard enfant.thumb|180px|Louis IV à Rouen. En arrivant à Rouen, au début de l'année 943, le roi Louis IV de France (921-954) est accueilli par Bernard, Raoul et Anslech. En tant que suzerain il vient recevoir l'hommage des Rouennais. Contraint de donner l’investiture à l’enfant, le roi laisse la régence à Raoul, à Anslech et à Bernard le Danois. Il les nomme tuteurs du jeune Richard''Origines de la Normandie et du duché d'Alençon : Histoire des quatre premiers ducs de Normandie et des Talvas, princes de Bellême, seigneurs d'Alençon, de Sées, de Domfront, du Passais et du Saosnois ; précédée d'une Etude sur le diocèse de Sées au IX siècle de l'an 850 à l'an 1085'', Du Motey, Henri Renault (1858-19..), A. Picard (Paris) 1920, p.60. , totius Normannici ducatus tutores de Richard''Les noms de personnes scandinaves en Normandie de 911 à 1066.'' Volume 11 de Acta Universitatis Upsaliensis: Nomina Germanica, Jean Adigard Des Gautries, C. Blom, 1954. . Anslech est l'un des optimates (= très puissant aristocrate) de Rouen, au début de l'année 943''Les noms de personnes scandinaves en Normandie de 911 à 1066.'' Volume 11 de Acta Universitatis Upsaliensis: Nomina Germanica, Jean Adigard Des Gautries, C. Blom, 1954. . Il voit que Louis IV de France (921-954) tente de s’emparer de la Normandie, profitant de la jeunesse du prince Richard (10 ans). Le roi emmène l'enfant dans son palais sous prétexte de le faire élever, ce qui provoque une révolte en Normandie. Il se répand le bruit dans la ville que le Roi tient Richard en prison. C'est pourquoi les citoyens mêlés avec des bandes de soldats entrent dans le Palais du Roi l'épée à la main. Louis, dés qu'il apprend leurs tumultes, prend l'enfant entre ses bras suivant ainsi le conseil de Bernard le Danois. Il le montre aux Rouennais, et apaise par ce moyen leur fureur. Le Roi fait prêter serment de fidélité à son jeune vassal. Il dit le prendre sous sa protection, il fait la promesse de le leur rendre, lorsqu'il aura été élevé et instruit dans le Palais Recueil des historiens des Gaules et de la France... Nouv. éd., publié sous la direction de M. Léopold Delisle. Tome 8, Palmé (Paris) 1867-1880. . Louis d'Outre-Mer s'attribue la garde de la Haute-Normandie. Il laisse celle du Bessin, du Cotentin et de l'Avranchin au puissant duc de France, Hugues. Il sait que, sur cette dernière partie de la province, il est moins facile d'exercer efficacement un droit que de le concéder, et que son redoutable vassal rencontrera plus d'un obstacle s'il tente de le revendiquer''Origines de la Normandie et du duché d'Alençon : Histoire des quatre premiers ducs de Normandie et des Talvas, princes de Bellême, seigneurs d'Alençon, de Sées, de Domfront, du Passais et du Saosnois ; précédée d'une Etude sur le diocèse de Sées au IX siècle de l'an 850 à l'an 1085'', Du Motey, Henri Renault (1858-19..), A. Picard (Paris) 1920, p.60. . Une levée de boucliers contre le roi . thumb|Richard à la cour du roi Louis. La Chronique de Frodoard, et l'Histoire, de Richer, nous disent que certains chefs normands reconnaissent la suzeraineté du roi de France, et certains autres, celle de Hugues le Grand. Selon Flodoard, en 943, les Normands d'Evreux refusent de reconnaître l'autorité de Richard ou duc Hugues''History of the Normans'', Dudo (Dean of St. Quentin), Eric Christiansen, Boydell & Brewer Ltd, 1998, p.218. . En même temps, nous voyons le parti danois faire une levée de boucliers, dans l'année même de la mort de Guillaume Longue Épée (900-942). Anslech forme avec Raoul, dit Taisson l'Ancien, et Bernard le Danois, les gardiens de tout le duché de Normandie, en attendant la majorité du nouveau duc, Richard Ier. Arrivé à Laon, le jeune Richard se retrouve en captivité. Heureusement, Osmond de Centvilles, délivre le Prince avec la complicité d'Yves de Bellême et de Bernard, comte de Senlis. Il le met en sécurité chez le châtelain de Coucy''Historical Memoirs of the First Race of Ancestry: Whence the House of Russell Had Its Origin: from the Subjugation of Norway to the Norman Conquest'', Jeremiah Holmes Wiffen, Longman, 1833.. Louis IV tente de prendre à son compte le gouvernement de Normandie mais il est enlevé par les hommes de Hugues le Grand (945). Richard Ier est reconnu duc légitime en 947François Neveux, La Normandie des ducs aux Rois. Xe-XIIe siècle. Ouest-France Université, Rennes, 1998. . Baron de Bricquebec . thumb|260px|Le château de Bricquebec.thumb|260px|Richard Ier duc de Normandie et ses enfants.[thumb|261px|Ruines du château de Bricquebec. ]Dans son chartrier la baronnie de Bricquebec apparaît comme étant une seigneurie considérable et ancienne, assise au nord-ouest de la presqu'île du Cotentin, avec château fortifié, donjon, chapelles, prétoire et prison, maison de plaisance du XVIe siècle (les Galleries), bourg et village ; situé au sud d'un espace forestier progressivement fieffé (défriché) jusqu'au XIXe siècle. Cette baronnie couvre une quinzaine de paroisses sises dans les cantons actuels de Barneville-Carteret, Beaumont-Hague, Bricquebec et Les Pieux. Elle est accrue en outre de quelques seigneuries sises dans les environs et qui lui sont anciennement rattachées, comme la Carue, Hastain, La Houlette ou Pontoise (à Quettetot). En relèvent des fiefs sis à Blosville, Belval (canton de Cerisy-la-Salle) et Fontenay-le-Pesnel (Calvados, canton de Tilly-sur-Seulles). Les droitures sont nombreuses, justices, dont un bailliage vicomtal et une juridiction des eaux et forêts, perception du treizième, etc. et nécessitent un personnel nombreux. Sur le plan féodal, la baronnie est divisée en une quinzaine de prévôtés...280 J - Chartrier de la baronnie de Bricquebec. Anslech se partage, en 942, avec Néel Ier de Saint-Sauveur, fils de Richard Ier de Saint-Sauveur, vicomte de Saint-Sauveur et du Cotentin l'île de Guernesey. Les Bricquebec possèdent le Val, le Càtel, Saint-Sauveur et Saint-Pierre du-BoisHistoire du Cotentin et de ses îles, Gustave Jules Dupont, 1870. . Selon l'avis de plusieurs historiens normands, le château de Bricquebec avec ses tours ses douves et son donjon est érigé dès l'époque d'Anslech''Historical Memoirs of the House of Russell: From the Times of the Norman Conquest'', Volume 1, Jeremiah Holmes Wiffen, Longman, Rees, Orme, Brown, Green, and Longman, 1833, p.11. . Le service militaire que les vassaux du baron effectuent sont contraignants. Le baron est sévère avec les pauvres et obséquieux avec les ducs. Tous les services sont généralement imposés en vertu des consignes de duc Richard Ier. Ces vexations vont être à l'origine, dans la première partie du règne de son successeur, d'une formidable révolte des seigneurs normands. Dans les anciens titres de propriété de la baronnie, il semble que ses vassaux et leurs descendants, nobles et parfois alliés aux possesseurs, doivent monter la garde au château, de nuit comme de jour, en temps de paix comme de guerre. Ils suivent leur seigneur à la chasse et l'aident ses caprices à chaque fois que c'est son plaisir de les convoquer. D'ailleurs ils doivent se présenter deux fois ou trois fois par an devant lui pour recevoir des ordres et voir quelles sont les tâches à accomplir''Historical Memoirs of the House of Russell: From the Times of the Norman Conquest'', Volume 1, Jeremiah Holmes Wiffen, Longman, Rees, Orme, Brown, Green, and Longman, 1833, p.11. . Anslech assiste au couronnement de Richard II en 996''Historical Memoirs of the House of Russell: From the Times of the Norman Conquest'', Volume 1, Jeremiah Holmes Wiffen, Longman, Rees, Orme, Brown, Green, and Longman, 1833, p.11.. L'on traduit souvent le nom d'Anglesqueville-sur-Saane, à côté de Dieppe, par Anglica Villa ou Anglici Villa. Cependant ce bourg est appelé, dans nos plus anciens titres, Ânslec Villa ou Terra filiormn Anslech. Il est donc certain qu'il doit son nom à Anslech de Briquebec. C'est probablement aussi à ce même seigneur que les paroisses d'Anglesqueville-l'Esneval, Anglesqueville-les-Murs, Anglesqueville-la-Brâlon... doivent la dénomination qu'elles portent encore aujourd'hui. NOTES ET RÉFÉRENCES . Catégorie:Personnalité politique de la Manche Catégorie:Personnalité militaire de la Manche Catégorie:Noble du Moyen Âge Catégorie:Maison de Normandie Catégorie:Personnalité française du XIe siècle Catégorie:Vikings